Why Mr D should not have children
by HiddenYori
Summary: "Are you dunk?" "Of course not?" "We have a breathalyzer." "Maybe a little bit." "That's my girl." I don't own Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

"So Genma, are you happy now that you successfully intoxicating everyone in the entire school?" Helios- one of my best friend and my crush since I was like seven-, asked as we watched most of our classmates make questionable life decisions they will probably regret tomorrow.

"Is your girlfriend here?" I asked, doing very little to cover up the bitterness in my voice because everyone, including fucking Helios himself, knew about my crush on him for a while now. Helios sighed heavily, pinched his perfectly freckled nose in annoyance. I shake my head softly, "No, I'm going to need a lot more alcohol before I have to deal with reality."

"I thought you understand that I just think-"

"What ever." I interrupted shortly. "I have a party to attend to, some people have been asking me to make of my famous 'ecstasy' party drinks. Tell Jewel I say hi, have some fun you have been working hard and disserve some kind of break."

I hear my named called out, but quickly slipped through a group of highly drunk teenagers trying to dance without falling over. Once across the room I take a shaky breath and whip at my eyes, I can feel tears welling in them.I will be damned if I cry at my own party because of a boy.

"Genma another great party!"

"Girl you keep outdoing yourself."

"Imma sooooo drunk."

I can not help grin, the only time anyone in the room ever notices me is when I throw a party.

Usually I'm just the homely girl in the back of the room with crooked teeth, failed pink cheetah print hair, and a 'Mountain Dew' addiction. Not that anyone ever believes it's just soda in the tonight I'm everyone's favorite person, the center of everyone's attention. I'm also the only sober...well mostly solder person.

Except as I watch Helios and Jewel dance and drink, I really wish I was drunk enough for it to not hurt so much. Why do I have to have such a high alcohol resistance?

!Line Break!

Hours later after the party started to die down in a sense, most of the sober kids left and the drunk ones became more rowdy. When two people started having sex on the floor I take the opportunity to step outside for a breath of fresh air.

Outside is quiet but my ears still ring with loud pop music.

I nurse a can of Red Mountain Dew sadly, the memory of Helios pulling Jewel towards the house's guest bedroom is all too real in my memory.

I hate Jewel and Helios, why'd they even have to come to my party?

While I'm relaxing, I suddenly hear a soft voice in my ear 'Leave. Go to 111 Sea Way, do not hesitate. An foe lays in the shadows, you must have Sally Jackson take you to Half Blood.'

I jerk up from my seat, feeling uneasy down to the pit off my stomach.

"Hey Genma!"

I jump back slightly when I see Jewel standing in front of me. She looks flustered, dark brown hair matted together, and pink lips awkwardly puffy red. There is a darkness deep in her eyes I can't place but something about it makes my ADHD start to act up.

"Jewel." I say shortly. "Shouldn't you be with Helios, it kind of looks like you might have left in the middle of something."

"Helios needed a drink. I brought you another Mountain Dew, you sure have a big collection. It looks like you have every color in the rainbow. I didn't even know they made yellow ones." Jewel says, passing the soda to me. "Why are you outside?"

"Felt like it."

I see a tiny smile forming one Jewel's lips as I tap tab of the offered soda to open it. Something about the smile makes me shiver inside. My mind suddenly starts jumping in a way it never has before.

'Think this through. You drank your last yellow Mountain Dew three months ago, you thought it was terrible and didn't even buy anymore. Besides that you know yellow was discontinued two weeks ago and every store is sold out. How did this girl get one? You know you shouldn't drink this so don't.' The voice of reason in my head reasoned, except for some reason the voice sounds really masculine.

"Thanks." I say, setting the soda in my bag. "I've got to go pick up some more beer. Have a good time. See you in a bit."

I don't wait for a response, running down the street as fast as I can. My feet carry me towards 111 Sea Way without any thought. Ignoring the fact it is one in the morning, I pound on the door that's mailbox has the name 'Sally Jackson' on it. Apartment 3.

A beautiful woman opens the door, slightly disheveled and tired looking.

"Hi." I say. "My name is Genma."


	2. Chapter 2

"So your Mother- Marly you called her right -never told you which god was your father, but did explain the whole half god and half mortal thing right?" Sally Jackson asked, her dark navy blue eyes flickering momentarily from the road to me. "Does she know where you're going?"

"I've known about being a Demigod since I was seven. I don't remember it but my godly father used to come around to make sure I was okay. It wasn't very often, only once or twice a year, but stopped for some reason or another.

All Marley ever said about him was, Jesus ripped him off turning water into wine." I explain, briefly sticking my head out of the window to get a breath of semi fresh air. My head is spinning with a mixture of carsickness and a slight hangover. "She's out of town for a tattoo contest, I would have called but I left my cell phone on my bed before the party even started. I ran to your house so quickly I didn't bother grabbing it."

"I'll have you give me her number, it's not safe for you to use a cell phone but I'll make sure to call her once I drop you off." Sally explained, setting a soft reassuring hand on top of my own calloused one. "We will make sure you stay safe."

I nodded quietly, Sally was a surprisingly nice women and understanding women. Her only downfall, in my eyes that is, was her sickening unconditional love she showed for her son. Patrick or Paul something-or-another, who has saved the world two times and is the son of Poseidon.

Things are quiet for a while until the skin between my eyes starts to burn painfully. My pain must have caught Sally's attention because her hand is on my shoulder only seconds later. "Is everything okay?"

"No." I hiss. "Something is wrong I can feel it. Oh my gods watch out!" I just caught a glimmer out of the corner of my eye, I grabbed the wheel and just managed to turn us in time to avoid twenty arrows hitting us.

Screams filled my ears, both Sally and my own, as the car crashed into trees and underbrush. Just as everything started to go black, I felt Sally pull me protectively to her, somehow making me feel safer and more at ease even though I knew there was nothing she could do.

'O patéras parakaloúme na mas sósei kai na mas kratísei kontá . An zo mésa apó aftó chreiázomai pragmatiká éna potó.' I whispered softly as everything went dark.

Line Break; FYI Genma said 'Father please save us and hold us close. If I live through this I really need a drink.' in greek.

'...I think she's coming to. Move back a little, she needs room to breath. Gods Dammit Percy Jackson that means you to, I won't hesitate asking Nico to teleport you to China. Clarisse give me a hand sitting her up.'

I felt a wave a warmth run through me as I started opening my eyes. It took a minute for everything to come into focus, but when it did I notice a group of at least fifteen people surrounding me.

"Sally, where is she?" I frowned at how weak my own voice sounded. "Is she okay?"

"Miss. Jackson is fine, her son had brought her to his cabin and none of her injuries are fatal. Can you tell us what happen?" A half man/ half horse asked as Clarisse and a blond haired kid sat me up on a worn out couch. "We know about the arrows."

I sighed, the blond haired kid looked puzzled for a second and smelled my breath with sour looking grimace.

"Are you drunk."

"Of course not." I immediately start mentally berating myself for not eating more mints before I got in the car with Sally. Though in my defense you'd think four Mountain Dews, a car crash, and three cups of grape juice would cover up the smell of a single beer on your breath.

"We have a Breathalyzer." The blond muttered.

"Maybe a little." I hissed dangerously, ignoring the pounding in my head that simply breathing caused.

"That's my girl."

Everyone in the room, including myself, looked over at a black haired man in a leopard print shirt and orange jeans. While we were all staring he walked over to my side and placed a large hand on my head. With a shit eating grin he said the one word that would seal my fate. "Mine."

Suddenly the room erupted into chaos, everyone started talking at once and my head started spinning again. Gods everyone really needs to shut the hell up.

"Oh my gods!"

"It explains the hair."

"Are all of his children drunks?"

"Who gives alcohol to a minor?"

Usually I'm amazing at holding my liquor but without notice my stomach dropped to the ground and I couldn't stop myself from hurling. Everyone jumped out of the splash zone and a few kids complained about small amount of puke getting on their shoes.

"Today is not my day." I muttered as my father hands me a roll of paper towels and a boy pulls back my hair. "I should not have gotten out of fucking bed this morning."


	3. Chapter 3

"Diet Coke?"

I nod as my half brother, Pollux Astraea, hands me a Diet Coke from a cooler in the corner. We both are leaning up against a pool table as my father, Dionysus or Mr. D, settles into a comfortable looking beanbag chair.

I can't help but snort at the family resemblance between the three of us. All of us have some form of ratty hair, homely appearances, on the fuller side weight wise, dark purple eyes that almost looked black, and tacky looking animal print clothes. Somehow it seems right that we should all look so much alike sipping on Diet Cokes in a shadowed room.

"What's so funny?" My Dad asked, plunking a single bushy eyebrow up.

"We are an ugly as fuck crew."

Dad and Pollux laughed to varying degrees, Pollux laughing so hard he almost fell over and Dad just chuckled softly. The three of us sat in a comfortable silence after that, both of the males glare daggers at me when I slurp up the last of my soda.

"I have only ever asked on thing of my children." My father said calmly, taking a long sip of his soda before looking at Pollux and I with a harsh laser focus. "Don't be a hero. If you haven't noticed I don't have many of you, in the last thirty years I've had only six Demigod children. Do you want to know what happen to my other children."

"They graduated from camp, lead longs fulfilling lives, and died of old age in their sleep surrounded by family." Pollux quipped sarcastically. "Or did they die young?"

"I think the oldest one lived to their sixteenth year, Arnold Astrophel was his name, he like all the others die a long, painful, and drawn out hero's death. Are you understanding me?" I nodded solemnly, jumping slightly when I felt Pollux's cold hand grab onto mine. "Pollux why don't you help your sister unpack."

"Unpack? I kind of left in a hurry, you know the whole arrows flying out of the sky and voices in my head. All my stuff is at home behind my locked door, the police probably got called to break up the party hours ago but I still doubt…"

"Pollux will lend you some clothes for the time being, once I'm sure it's safe we'll send you to pick up some stuff. Now you two should leave, in a half an hour everyone will be waking up and frankly Genma you look like someone tried to kill you."

"They didn't?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, letting Pollux pull me away by our linked hands. I sighed as the door shut behind us and Pollux lead me towards, what I assume is, our cabin. "You people have a weird way of welcoming."

"You should have seen how my brother and I ended up here. Let's just say, a car crash is alot less flashy and safer."

"So how many people do we have in our cabin? Sally, you know Peter's mom, told me bit and pieces. Do we have a lot of campers like Ares' Cabin or a few like the' big three'? Gods what a stupid name and that pack was doomed from the start. The gods are hornier than teenage boy, excluding our father that is." I ignored the rumbling thunder above me. " I've never had to share a lot with others, my mom spoiled me a lot as a kid so she wouldn't have to deal with me."

"Don't worry." Pollux said darkly. "It's only us in our cabin."

"I thought you had a brother-"

"He died, almost two years ago."

"Oh." I mumbled weakly as Pollux sank sadly into a bunk the second we walked into a cabin with a large purple twelve painted on it. I couldn't help but snort at the obnoxious amount of grape vines scattered about, serious moment or not, this cabin made her embarrassed to be a daughter of Dionysus.

I hummed a off key rendition of 'Run this town' as I looked for some clothes to wear. I soon settled on a pair of dark purple jeans, a black wife better with the words 'dizzy juice' written in a red Hawaiian floral print, and a oversize cheetah print button up thrown on over top.

Once dresses I took a minute to through my greasy blond hair in a ponytail, annoying ass pink cheetah print bangs falling slightly into my eye. Honestly I ruined my hair trying to dyed it, I had bleached my already white causing some parts to look green and the pink hant step properly leaving strange globs of pink throughout my hair.

"You look like a girl about to do the walk of shame." Pollux said plainly.

"No I don't." I chime "A walk of shame is the girl who I once found buck ass naked the in my bathtub the night after a party. Needless to say I never saw the girl again."

"Ready for breakfast."

"Almost."

I turn to look Pollux dead in the eyes, mustering the courage to say the three words I've only dared tell one other person. "I have cancer."


	4. Chapter 4

"Cancer, as in the bad kind?"

I snorted slightly at Pollux' facial reaction, a mix between pure shock and horror, digging through a cooler near the foot of his bed until I found a wine cooler and some Mountain Dew. Despite usually not drinking alcohol after a party, I needed something to ease the throbbing pain in my head.

Through the pain in my head a soft voice wondered how Pollux, my greasy haired brother, had even managed to sneak alcohol into the camp. Not that I really cared all that much as I made us both one of my 'Dew 'n double' drinks.

Mixing drinks is one of the only things my mother ever taught my how to do as a child. It really shows what my mother thought I'd amount to in life..

"Is there a good kind of Cancer?"

Pollux happily took the offered drink, chugging the fizzling liquid down quickly as I did the same.

"It's just you don't look sick."

"I hate when people say that." I muttered, "Everyone has a preconceived idea of sick. Even at my worst my hair wasn't falling out. Just because I don't look 'physically' ill doesn't mean their isn't something wrong. One of my nannies had Crohn's Disease and I want to kick people's asses when they say she's not really sick. But anyways, I've been in a remission for six years."

"What kind."

"A Brain Tumor, I was only six when they found it. I don't remember much, they attached it pretty aggressively with chemo and surgery. I go to the doctors now every few months for check ups. I just wanted you to know, I don't tell many people but you're my brother so you should know."

"I need a smoke."

"Are there any rules at this fucking camp."

~~Linez breaks

Pollux gave me a quick tour around the camp before most of the campers had even woken up. With the exception of the Apollo cabin, because damn those kids must rise with the sun or something. Then again, from what I've read I wouldn't be surprised if Apollo started screaming 'Wake Up' in their cabin while he flew over the camp.

So walked into an almost empty dining pavilion was expected. Pollux explained the whole only children of a certain god can sit at each table, with the exception of the big three table because there is only five of them and they wanted to sit together.

Lifting one of the grapevines that littered our table I sighed deeply, "You know just because our father is the god of wine doesn't mean EVERYTHING has to grape themed. I don't see the Aphrodite's Table covered in damn hearts"

"I know, during our first year Castro and I snuck in here in the middle of the night and ripped ever single vine away." Pollux grinned at the seemingly happy memory. "The next morning we walked in like we were the coolest people ever, until we saw that our table's vines had grown back to be exactly the same as before. What about you, any amazing stories?"

I scratched the back of my head thoughtfully, embarrassed to realized I'd had a pretty uneventful childhood (excluding having cancer). "You know I have always been kind of a stay-in-the-house-loner, truth be told I've only ever had one friend. Except recently we haven't really hung out, he's got this really pretty girlfriend and doesn't usually have time for me anymore."

"Idiot." Pollux stated firmly. "I've decided, I'll be a over protective brother. If he can't make time for you than he's an idiot that doesn't deserve you."

"Your an Idiot, you've just meet me for the first time. How can you suddenly be an overprotective brother who takes my side on everything?"

"Because you are my sister, we've got to stick together."

Hearing Pollux -My brother- say that out loud sent butterflies off in my stomach. Grinning I couldn't help but realize, that while most of my life has been crappy this -camp- was a chance for a new start. I can finally have a family who loves me, even if it's only a overprotective brother and a bipolar wine god.

"Genma? What are you doing here?"

Well that didn't last very long


	5. Chapter 5

Helios

A mix of emotions suddenly hit me at once, varying between the small amount of frustration and enough bashfulness to make me stop breathing correctly.

Yet, despite the tornado of emotions, I can feel swarming inside of my chest a hot red blush starts crawling up my neck on instinct. It takes a conscious effort, on my part, not to fall into Helios's hypnotizing bright blue eyes.

I mentally start berating myself, reminding myself for the millionth times that a friend should not feel this way about another childhood friend. He has a girlfriend...and he loves her.

"My father is Dionysus." I said blankly, tossing one of the many grape vines on the table over my shoulder. Accidentally hitting a sleeping boy at the table behind us, thought he didn't seem fazed or even wake him out of his deep sleep.

Mentally I tried to remember all the things I'd learned about Dionysus in history class. Though I hadn't really been able to pay much attention during History, because I was deskmates with Helios and I had taken much more interest in wondering how soft his hair was. "He's the God of Wine, Grape Harvest, Theatre, Madness, and Parties. I think we learn about him in History class."

"You forgot ecstasy." Pollux pipped in between bites of scrambled eggs, giving Helios a wary look before looking back at me with a look of concern. "How do you know one of Apollo's kids."

"I'm her friend." I mentally added best to his statement, saddened he didn't say it himself. "I was wondering what happened to you last night after the party-"

"But not enough to actually look for her." Pollux cut him off, now glaring his own purple colored eyes at him. "If you had, you might have known she was in trouble and ended up getting in a car accident with Perry Johansson's Mother trying to avoid glowing arrows."

I couldn't help but smirk when I heard a distinct yell of, 'I've saved the world twice, and gone to camp with him for at least four years. He should know my name by NOW."

Helios looked at me worried, letting his hazel eyes roam over my body, looking for any obvious injuries. The pink blush on my necks turned a violent red on my cheacks as I cross my arms over my chest. "You should have told me something was wrong Dew, Jewel and I would have protected you. I've been a camper for like six years now."

"Jewel, she knows about the Gods?" I ask, stopping my nose from scrunching up at just saying her name. "Why did you never tell me you were a Demi-God? We've been friends for over ten years."

Helios freezes for a minute, changing between fish out of water and flustered. I bit my lip hard enough to taste bitter iron blood hit my mouth after a minute.

"There are somethings you can only tell people you trust."

"Jewel." I drown, ignoring the pain I feel stabbing at my heart when I realize Helios never trusted me as much as I trusted him. "You're the daughter of…"

"Iris. It's funny, I'm not at all surprised that the school's resident drunk party girl is the daughter of 'The Wine Dude'."

"That's not my name!"

"I'm not the 'drunk party girl'. I'm the daughter of Dionysus." I mutter sourly, looking down at my hands. I notice that the black nail polish I'd painted on was wearing off and chipping. "Besides, I only ever go to the parties that I throw."

"Oh." Jewel's bats her dark eyelashes at me mockingly. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I know, today why don't you come to my room and I'll give you a makeover. It'll be fun, I've been wanting to fix you up a bit. A little bit of makeup will make you look pretty for once."

I flinch slightly and tug on the end of 'my' shirt. Did I really look that bad, maybe that's why no one ever wants to be my friend.

Suddenly Jewel grabbed my arm, causing a sudden shot of pain to run down my spin. Yelping in both surprise and pain, I yank my arm out of her grasp and fall off my seat pulling Pollux down with me.

"Jewel!"

Looking up I notice Jewel hunched over violently puking up what looked a lot like cereal.

I watched in shock as people either tried to help Jewel or backed away out of disgust. I sourly noted that no one was even trying to help me or Pollux. Then suddenly Dionysus grab the back of 'my' shirt and practically drags me to my feet. Yanking me out of the pavilion, leaving a very confused looking Pollux.


	6. Chapter 6

Update! I don't know how long this story will be, I also haven't decided the third person who will do on the quest with Genma so it's up to you.

A. Pollux B. Thalia C. Reyna or... D. Groover

Tell me which you like in the comments.

~~LINES

"Somethings not right." I muttered quietly to myself, slowly sliding down the white wall until I sat on the floor with my feet drawn protectively to my chest. Sighing, I pushed some of the loose hair in my face behind my ears so I could properly see. "I'm not right."

"You're perfectly fine, just a little confused because of god's interfering with your life." A warm and comforting voice said to my right.

Smiling down at me was a short woman with fiery orange eyes, she looked relatively young most likely not older than twenty years old. The air around us instantly heated from a cold drought to a comforting warm temperature, reminding me of sitting out near a warm fire place.

"Do I know you?"

The women smiled sadly down at me, softly patting the top of my head like a mother would often do to a small child. "No, I've never felt like it was the right time to reveal my presence but I have been watching you for years. I have to say, I've taken a liking to you."

"Seems like you're one of the few."

"You can call me Stia."

Nodding slightly, I let my legs drop back down to the floor and extended a hand up in greeting. "Genma DewBerry."

"You were named after the Will-O'-The-Wisp. It's a very fitting name for someone like you Genma."

"I guess."

Silence filled the room for a while, it wasn't awkward or terribly unpleasant but more comforting like no words were needed. I didn't notice that almost and hour had past until Sita cleared her throat softly.

"Have your ever head about how Athena created the first flute?"

"Vegely, to be completely honest I wasn't very interested in Athena so didn't pay much attention when learning about her in school. I do know that Aphrodite, Hera, and Demeter were real grade A bitches over it. Didn't Athena end up cursing it and then throwing it off of Mount Olympus?"

" Ya, that's why I'm worried."

"About the flute?"

"Ya." Sita nodded sitting down next to me on the wall. "It's been...misplaced. Athena has tried everything to find it and nothing has worked. She's even asked for help from many of the god and goddess but nothing has worked."

I shrugged, quickly losing interest in the conversation. "She's got a whole cabin full of children, why not ask one of them to go on a quest."

"They'd never survive."

"Oh."

Silence overtook us once again, this time it was filled with a strange electricity that I couldn't place and everytime I tried to it caused my thoughts to turn fuzzy.

"Would you like to take this quest?"

I couldn't help but snort, their was no way my father would let me get anywhere near that quest if a child of Athen's would die. Yet I couldn't help but wish I could, the idea of leaving Camp Half-blood sounded more appealing by the second.

Away from Jewels

Away from Helios

Away from Dionysus

Some time to think for a minute.

"If I did want to take this quest, what would I have to do?"

Sita smile grew bigger than I thought possible, "You'll need to find two people to come with you and meet in the strawberry field tomorrow night and five. Everyone will be at dinner and be your best chance of sneaking away."

"I'm not saying I'm actually going to do it."

"Of course not, Genma DewBerry."

~~I am a Line Break

Slowly I started opening my eyes and realized I was laying on one of the beds in the Dionysus cabin. Dazed I wondered if I had been dreaming about the fire eyed girl, our conversation seemed so far away that it almost felt like it'd all been a dream. Yet my gut told me that it wasn't, that I had really meet Sita just maybe not in a traditional way.

My cabin was empty but I could easily hear two people talking outside the door on the purple porch connected to the cabin. .

"So, what you're saying is that despite not knowing it Genma turned all the liquor in Jewels stomach sour." That was Sally, I could easily recognize her voice even if it was behind the a closed door. It was soothing to hear in someway. "So what does that mean."

"I think that girl Jewels knows more about those arrows then she's letting on. Now are you sure you don't remember anything" Father, I flinched back slightly at the gruffness in his voice.

"Just a flash of light. I'm really sorry but it gets harder and harder to see through the mist as I get older. Will Genma be okay?"

"Yes, I think she passed out because of all the stress within the last few hours. Once she wakes up I'll send her to the archery fields to help her brother."

As the door leading into the cabin opens, I quickly close my eyes and huddles under the blanket laid over me to give the illusion of sleep. I could really use some sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

Drew's POV

"How are you even suppose to hold this?" The new girl Genma asked the leader of the Apollo cabin Will. At first I thought she was flirting (a bit badly), and so did he and Nico, until she almost shot an arrow through Pollux's foot. "Disney made this look so much easier when Marida did it."

"Maybe you should try a different weapon." Will offered weakly trying, and failing, to not get stabbed in the arm by Genma as she tried to notch a new arrow in the learning bow. "Or maybe Helios -and Jewels- could show you a thing or two. He's actually our cabins best shot."

"No thanks." Genma snapped sharply, drawing the bow back and taking aim at the bullseye seven feet in front of her. Once released the arrow sailed throw a group of my fellow cabin mates gossiping across the field and finally hitting a tree only inches away from Jewels head. Grinning the girl turned to her brother with an almost underhanded smile that seemed to sparkle in the sun. "I think I'm improving."

"Can we keep her?" Nico asked from her boyfriend's side. "I think she's fun."

"She's not some kind of stray dog."

"You're no fun."

"Why don't you relax a bit, lay in the grass or something. while the rest of us practice? This doesn't seem to be your kind of thing. Maybe later we'll swing by the infirmary later after dinner and you'll learn something." Pollux offered.

I watched Genma's violet eyes flash with anger, probably because Pollux can sometimes come off a little offensive and sexist at times. Though just as she opens her mouth, probably to tell him off, she closes it quickly and stomps to the hill I'm sitting on.

"Hey." She bits out shortly, still fiddling with the bow string in her hands. "What's your problem."

"Well you're a ray of sunshine." I snap back.

Grinning slightly Genma shakes her head pointing a fake finger gun towards Will "That would be one of them."

"Child of Apollo."

"Are they all like that?"

"Pretty much."

"Seems irritating."

Sighing the girl falls back into the grass, spreading herself like a starfish before she closed her eyes. Honestly, Genma isn't as bad looking as the Iris girl painted her to be. She isn't beautiful but she isn't ugly.

She obviously didn't know how to bleach her hair correctly because the bottom end of her almost white hair was green. Even the dye she had tried to put into her hair hadn't set properly and left pink spots in random parts of her overgrown bangs. Other than that she had the wrong haircut to go with her face, a heart shaped face like hers would look alot better with a pixie cut of some sort. Maybe something spiked to go with her attitude.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Genma muttered, as she opened her eyes and noticed me staring down at her. "What's your name anyways."

"Drew, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite

"Genma, I'm the daughter of 'The Drama King'."

Suddenly from deep within the Big house, Mr. D let out a deep screamed that sent most of the people around the building high tailing it to their cabins. I could even see Jason and Percy running out from within the building (like their life depended on it)with both their girlfriends dangling in their arms.

"He said, I couldn't call him 'Wine Dude'. He never said, I couldn't use different nicknames." Genma explained with a small smirked. "So, why are you all alone."

"I was head of my cabin after my least favorite sister died, In turn I ruled over my half siblings like a dictator. Suddenly Piper, a new girl showed up with charm speak and my mother claimed her. Didn't like her, she went on a quest with a boy I like. Now she's the cabin head dating the guy I like. Now most people don't like me because of how beautiful I am."

Genma nodded, shifting a glance to where Helios and Jewels were practically eating each others faces. Suddenly as if she'd been burned she looked away from the two. "Hurts doesn't it."

"Ya, It does."

Turning over, using her hands as a makeshift pillow Genma seemed to fall asleep. Quietly I continued watching the other campers. Jewels and Helios snuck into the empty Iris cabin to...play checkers. Jason and Piper sword fought with Percy and Annabeth. Pollux had left to calm his dad down. Nico and Will had left to do their respective camp chores after a sickening long kiss good bye.

"Gods why are everyone so damn sickening sweet today."

Chuckling lightly, Genma cracked open a single eyes and grinned up at Drew. "You're my kind of person Grew."

"Drew."

"Same thing." Sitting up, eyes still half closed with sleep. "That being said, If you want to go on a quest for Athen's flute, keep your mouth shut and meet me in the Strawberry fields tonight. Wear black and back only the necessities, no makeup."


End file.
